


i tak kiedyś odejdę

by pridek-pl (pridek)



Series: esperzy też mogą być wiedźminami. tylko im pozwól i znajdź miejsce. [5]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), モブサイコ100 | Mob Psycho 100
Genre: Gen, M/M, Polski | Polish, rozważania o przyszłości tm
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 06:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12742656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pridek/pseuds/pridek-pl
Summary: Teru był zdecydowanie mniej pewny swojej przyszłości niż Shigeo.





	i tak kiedyś odejdę

**Author's Note:**

> Tak, to ciągle wiedźmin au, nie zapędzajcie się tak.

— Myślisz, że my tak już na zawsze będziemy? — Teru postanowił zapytać pewnego wieczoru. Kageyama uniósł na niego wzrok; jego zwykle intensywnie żółte oczy traciły teraz blask w półmroku komnaty.

— To znaczy?

— Na szlaku. Zabijać potwory, pomagać ludziom... Mniej lub bardziej.

Na to "mniej lub bardziej" Shigeo zmrużył oczy. Potem odwrócił twarz i zapatrzył się w ogień trzaskający w kominku na drugim końcu pomieszczenia.

— Do tego chyba wiedźmini zostali stworzeni, prawda? — zapytał retorycznie. — Wpajano nam to od kiedy zaczęliśmy trening, od kiedy przekroczyliśmy próg warowni. Może tobie mówiono inaczej... Właściwe zastanawiam się, czy w szkole kota kiedykolwiek uczono, czym naprawdę powinni zajmować się wiedźmini.

Teru nie odpowiedział od razu. Rzadko rozmawiali na temat jego szkoły, bo nie był to jeden z przyjemniejszych tematów... Ale skoro Kageyama już zaczął...

— Wspomniano o tym, raz, może dwa razy — mruknął Teru. — Potem położyli nacisk na treningi i naukę. Starsi wiedźmini wiedzieli, jakie jest nasze przeznaczenie, ale ci młodsi po kątach opowiadali o naszej reputacji. Byli tacy, co chcieli ją polepszyć, ale jakoś... — Potarł kark i poruszył się niespokojnie. Kageyama uniósł głowę z kolan Teru i położył ją na poduszce leżącej obok. Teru w myślach zapłakał za brakiem przyjemnego ciężaru na nogach.

— Ale jakoś — podjął dalej — nie udawało im się. Albo mieli za słaby charakter, albo ginęli w zasadzkach urządzonych przez mściwych ludzi.

— Ludzie nauczyli się rozróżniać wiedźmińskie szkoły.

— Przynajmniej inni nie muszą ginąć za cudze grzechy.

— Hmmm.

Trzask ognia w kominku i ciężkie płatki śniegu uderzające o szyby były jedynymi dźwiękami wypełniającymi komnatę. Dwaj wiedźmini okupujący łóżko, otuleni grubymi kocami milczeli przez kilka kolejnych minut, zawieszeni w zamyśleniu, czekający na dobry moment na zadanie pytań. Teru odezwał się jako pierwszy:

— Nie jesteś czasami zły na Reigena, że ci, no wiesz, wybrał przyszłość?

— To nie takie łatwe. — Shigeo podciągnął koc pod sam nos i przymknął oczy. — Od samego początku mówił mi, że mam talent i że go przy nim rozwinąłem. Że w domu bym się zmarnował. Że rodzice i tak jakoś musieli zapłacić za to, że im pomógł. Z drugiej strony... Nie sądzę, żeby wybrał mi przyszłość. Mam swoje plany.

— Chcesz powiedzieć, że nie zamierzasz być wiedźminem do końca życia?

Kageyama milczał. Teru oparł czoło o dłoń i zapatrzył się w szew na materiale. Próbował pojąć — Shigeo Kageyama, ten, który i Szponom, i innym zagubionym wiedźminom kładł do głowy, do czego naprawdę zostali stworzeni, nagle uznał, że ma co do życia inne plany. Kageyama, ten o silnie zakorzenionej idei swojego zawodu, nie chciał umrzeć jako wiedźmin. To kim on chciał być, do cholery?

Teru chciał o to spytać, lecz Shigeo zdążył już zasnąć.

 

**Author's Note:**

> terumob odhaczony


End file.
